1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a report generating system which responds to selected user inputs for retrieving corresponding, previously defined report material and then compiles the retrieved material to form the report after receipt of user inputs representing needed information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many professions require the frequent production of reports concerning various topics. Typically the reports cover a limited range of topics specific to the profession and as a result, blocks of text can be repeated in a number of different reports.
Some word processing systems, for example, allow the use of so-called "macros" which allow the user to define a relatively short word or code--representing blocks of text to be stored and then quickly recalled by executing the macro in order to save composition time. To effectively use such a system to generate a wide range of routine reports, however, a large number of macros must be defined which becomes unwieldy for the user to manage. Additionally, some professionals prefer to dictate reports which precludes the use of typed macros in a word processing system. Further, once a macro is executed, it is not possible to delete the effect of a macro in the event of an error.
Also, it is often necessary to gather data in environments in which the use of a computer with a conventional screen is not practical. For example, when an estimate of the damage to a car is made or inventory taken in a warehouse, a data entry person is usually in a place where a computer screen is impractical. In these situations it has been common for a clerk to write down the data on a sheet of paper which in turn is then entered into a computer at a later time. Another way of entering information has included bar code entry, where a user uses a laser scanner to enter information via a bar code system.
The above mentioned procedures, however, suffer from slow speed and the inability to retrieve relevant pieces of information while at the data gathering location. Also, with regard to bar code entry it is difficult to confirm if data was wrongly entered or if duplicative entries have been made. Therefore, it is very difficult to correct any errors, at the data gathering site, which may be made.